1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to local nasal immunotherapy for allergen-induced airway inflammation. More particularly, the present invention relates to an allergen strip for local nasal immunotherapy of allergic rhinitis.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Allergic Rhinitis (AR) is one of the most common allergic diseases in humans. In developed countries, more than 10% of the population suffer from AR and the disease creates burdens such as medical expenses and loss of productivity (Malone D C, et al. J Allergy Clin Immunol. (1997) 99:22–7). Allergen specific immunotherapy was introduced to treat AR by Noon in 1911 (Noon L. Lancet (1911) i:1572–3). There is good evidence that immunotherapy using inhalant allergens to treat seasonal or perennial AR and asthma is clinically effective (Bousquent J, et al. Allergy (1998) 53, suppl 54). Despite the effectiveness of subcutaneous immunotherapy, poor compliance and systemic side-effects may limit its applicability (Cohn J R, et al. J Allergy Clin Immunol. (1993) 91:734–7; Committee on the Safety of Medicine. CSM update. Desensitizing vaccines. BMJ (1986) 293:948; Greenberg M A, et al. J Allergy Clin Immunol. (1986) 77:865–70; Lockey R F, et al. J Allergy Clin Immunol (1987) 79:660–77). The reports of severe reactions questioned the safety of subcutaneous immunotherapy and raised an interest in local nasal immunotherapy (LNIT).
The clinical efficacy of LNIT has been documented in most double-blind, placebo-controlled studies carried out in AR (Georgitis J W, et al. J Allergy Clin Immunol (1983) 71:71–6; Georgitis J W, et al. J Allergy Clin Immunol (1984) 74:694–700; Andri L, et al. J Allergy Clin Immunol (1993) 91:987–96; Passalacqua G, et al. Am J Respir Crit Care Med (1995) 152:461–6; D'Amato G, et al. Clin Exp Allergy (1995) 25:141–8; Andri L, et al. Clin Exp Allergy (1995) 25:1092–9; Andri L, et al. J Allergy Clin-Immunol (1996) 97:34–41; Cirla A M, et al. Allergy (1996) 51:299–305; Bargare M, et al. J Investing Allergol Immunol (1996) 6:359–63). The allergens used for LNIT were dispensed in either powder form or an aqueous solution and tended to be inhaled into the lower airway easily. During the application of the allergens, the patient must vocalize to avoid deposition of extract in the bronchial tree. LNIT may induce asthmatic symptoms; thus, in one study, three patients in the active group withdrew from treatment because of bronchospasm after allergen application (D'Amato G, et al. Clin Exp Allergy (1995) 25:141–8). Critics of LNIT have also claimed that the treatment induces local symptoms for a prolonged period of time, however, the symptoms induced by LNIT were relatively mild.